


Science Experiments

by CrossedMoon



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, MAYBE I had a kin memory and wrote this at 3 am, Other, Science Experiments, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedMoon/pseuds/CrossedMoon
Summary: Lyfrassir seeks out a companion on The Aurora, and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Raphaella la Cognizi/Lyfrassir Edda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Science Experiments

Lyfrassir Edda stands in front of a large, ornate door. Though, the sign taped onto the door, with the words “Science! Do Not Enter!” scrawled across in near illegible handwriting, dampens the ornateness a bit.

Against their better judgement, they nudge open the door and step inside. 

“Hello?” They call out.

They’re met with a loud clattering and a word they don’t recognize, but is delivered like a curse. “Who decided to ignore my-oh! Lyfrassir! Hello.” Raphaella says, finally coming into view.

Lyfrassir smooths down the front of their dress, avoiding eye contact. “Raphaella.” They say, suddenly very nervous.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, coming closer, but still far enough for them to have space.

“Von R-Marius is dead, and the only other person I could find was Ashes, and they don’t look like they want company right now.”

“And you don’t want to be alone right now, I’m presuming?” 

Lyfrassir nods.

Raphaella claps her hands together. “Perfect! I was needing an assistant anyway. Was gonna ask Ivy, but you’re here and will do just fine.”

She grabs their hand and pulls them up some steps onto a platform. In front of them sits a table, with a variety of seemingly random objects, including a large pair of dice, a badly beaten-up book, and a plastic bottle of, well, probably water, but Lyfrassir wasn’t sure. Raphaella picks up some sort of cup that looks to be made out of different scraps of  
metals. She hands them a stopwatch.

“I picked up this liquid a few years ago on some planet we stopped at to refuel. It’s extremely acidic, and I wanted to test its limits.”

She bends over and rustles around for something under the table. “What I need you to do is time, and write down how long it takes the object to dissolve quickly, on, ha!” She straightens up and hands Lyfrassir a clipboard with a blank sheet of paper. “Write it down on this!”

Lyfrassir is about to ask about goggles or a lab apron, or any type of safety equipment, before they remember the whole immortal thing. A month they’ve been on the ship, and they still find it hard to remember. 

“Let’s begin!’ Raphaella takes the book and pours the liquid over it. Lyfrassir starts the stopwatch the moment the liquid, which flows out of the cup like molasses, touches the book. It devours the book completely in 4.67 seconds, which they dutifully note down. The dice goes in about the same amount of time. The glass stirring rod Raphaella pulls out takes longer, 14.23 seconds.

Raphaella waves at them to step back while she stands over the water bottle. She stands there, obviously lost in thought, before switching it so the water is in her hand and the cup is sitting on the table. Lyfrassir took only one chemistry class in school, but they remembered being told that adding water to acid is a really bad idea.

“Is that a smart idea?” They ask, slightly concerned. She may be immortal, but having your face burned off in an explosion probably still hurts.

She laughs. “No, but it’s the more exciting way to do this.”

With that, she opens the water bottle and pours it into the cup. There’s no explosion, but the acid begins to boil rapidly, and spills over the sides of the cup.

“Write that down!” She commands, which Lyfrassir does immediately.

Once the reaction finishes, Raphaella looks into the cup and sighs. “Well, that batch is ruined.”

She turns and gets off the platform, passing very close to Lyfrassir on the way down. They’re struck suddenly by the realization that Raphaella smells very good. Like roses and almonds. Knowing her, the almond bit is probably from cyanide, but they elect to ignore that.

Raphaella returns with a similar looking cup. She sets it down on the table and turns to look at Lyfrassir. “For my final test, I will be using my pinkie finger. I need you to not intervene, no matter how much pain I seem to be in.”

They nod, knowing the task will be hard, but determined to do it. She turns over the cup and Lyfrassir watches the liquid flow down to her finger. She gasps when it touches her finger, and tears begin to fall from her eyes. One of them lands on the liquid, and sizzles into a tiny puff of smoke. Lyfrassir makes sure to note that down.

“Ok. It’s done.” Raphaella finally says. Lyfrassir takes a second to note the time before rushing over to where she was leaned over the table, breathing heavily.

“Are you ok?” they ask, “Do you need anything?”

“Towel.” She gasps out, “Under table.”

Lyfrassir crouches down and finds the towel she was talking about. It’s ratty and discolored, obviously having spent quite a lot of time in the lab. They stand and hand the towel to Raphaella, who wraps it around her hand.

She stands up straight and turns to face Lyfrassir. They realize with a start how close they are, and avert the eye contact they were making. Raphaella laughs softly and uses her uninjured hand to gently grasp their chin, forcing them to make eye contact again. She gives them a questioning look, which confuses Lyfrassir, until she begins to lean in. Oh.

“Yes,” they breathe out.

Their lips connect, and Lyfrassir reaches a hand up to grasp onto the straps of her shirt. The other hand wraps around her back, resting right under where her wings meet her back. She deepens the kiss, leaning down slightly. She’s slightly taller than Lyfrassir, which means she’s just a bit hunched over.

They aren’t sure how long the kiss lasts, but at some point, Raphaella breaks away. She unwraps the towel and reveals a freshly regrown finger. Lyfrassir stops for a second and admires it, the Mechanisms’ regenerative ability never failing to amaze them.

She turns back to Lyfrassir and smiles. “Shall we continue?” 

And they nod, enthusiastic.


End file.
